


Amnesia

by AveJa (SallyPejr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Some feels, Translation, Yes feels defenitely
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/AveJa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnova hlava narazí na chodník a všechny věci se změní.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [amnesia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/873748) by [Summer_Story](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story). 



> Pozn. autora: Jenom nápad. Doufám, že vás to bude bavit. Nejspíš to nebude pokračovat, ale uvidíme.

Je tu bolest.

Dlaně jsou zpocené a vytváří se modřiny. Zvoní mu v uších, když se vrávoravě zvedá na nohy.

(Sherlocku!)

Je tu další tělo, krev se pomalu hromadí v kaluž a barví chodník. A sestry ho nenechají projít skrz ani přes jeho výkřiky 'Já jsem doktor!'.

(Je to můj přítel!)

Když ho konečně pustí, chce nahmatat puls, ale žádný tam není, nadá sám sobě za to, že měl naději. 'Je mrtvý.' zazní z jeho úst smutněji, než by mělo a on si není jistý proč. Lehátko je přivezeno a tělo je odvezeno a příjde doktor a zavede ho dovnitř.

Má otřes mozku.

Sám cítí závratě, které ho ovlivňují.

Navštíví ho muž s deštníkem.

(Jsme tu, abychom viděli královnu?)

Ptá se otázky.

John nechápe.

A potom muž volá doktory a příjdou různá vyšetření.

Taková

Spousta.

Vyšetření.

Zůstává s milou starší dámou, která mu dělá společnost, dokud nepropukne v neovladatelné vzlyky a John ji nevezme zpátky do jejího bytu, který má v přízemí.

Výsledky vyšetření jsou konečně tady.

Konečně.

Amnésie...

Amnésie.

Am

Ne

Sie...

Johnova plátna vzpomínek malovaná bazény a bombami a obřími psisky a pohádkami jsou pryč.

Nepamatuje si nic.


End file.
